The Team
by novelfan16
Summary: Jonas reflects on his team and how important each of them are to him and to the team!


It had been such a long day today for the team. Today was one year after Hector was killed. Everyone was very quiet today, even Sam and Bridget who didn't know Hector kept to themselves today out of respect for him. As I sit here alone I think about my team and how much each of them contribute and everything I have experienced with them.

Sam aka whiplash, our recent newbie to the team is starting to prove how helpful he can be to the team. For awhile he was fitting into the team just fine however after we found out that the colonel and him were playing us, alot of our feelings toward Sam changed for awhile. At first we thought he just cracked when he tried to rape Bridget and then when we found out he was working with terrorists we thought he was a traitor. However, later he saved my life and Molly's and I discover that he was working under Colonel Tom's orders. We he came back to the team i noticed how insecure my team acted around him. Bridget especially had some problems with Sam but i think they have worked them out now. Bob, MacK, and Charles were very hesitant to trust him again. But for me it was the Colonel that I didn't trust any more. Sam finally has begun to prove himself again to the team that he can be trusted.

Bridget aka red cap, who is also a newer member to the team and the only woman in the unit was able to fit in very quickly. I think it may be that she proved herself on the first mission we had together to the men. Every since the first mission Bridget has been a joy to the team. She often adds a new point of view to mission details and has proved herself to be very valuable. She is a very strong solider, stronger than some of the men I know. I am very glad that she is a part of the team. I can sense that she doesn't feel fully part of the team since it is not official but whether she knows it or not she is a part of the team.

Bob aka cool breeze, who is not a newbie to the team any more fits in very well. He is one of the younger sergeants in the unit. Some people may view it as a negative thing that Bob is stubborn and hot headed but it has been very helpful to our missions. One of the things I really like about Bob is he is always open to learning, trying new things, and taking advice from others. He often has a habit of getting injured but it proves how strong he is both mentally, physically, and emotionally. I know very little about his past but I do know that Bob had some problems in his childhood with his father, and that he has a sister. Although the whole team is family I feel like I have better connections with Bob, Mack, Charles, and used to be Hector. When Bob was a newbie to the team he would often be with me on mission so I could teach him. Because of this I have got to known him pretty well. Bob attended college and he is very smart. He often presents the team with interesting ideas, options, and tacial maneuvers. I am very proud of what Bob does as a part of my team and what he contributes.

Charles aka Charlito and bettyblue has been on my team for a while. He was just recently married and I am very happy for him. Over the years I have become very fond of Charlito. Although he keeps to himself alot he is like a brother. He follows orders very well and is a great operator. He is a very strong man and solider. He gives missions his all. I know he has all of our backs and would sacrifice himself to save and help the team. It has been such a pleasure to have him as a part of my team.

Mack aka dirtdiver, has been on my team even longer than Charles. Although he has alot of personal problems he is a great friend. He is willing to take risks and helps break the newbies into the team. He would be a great team leader himself but I think he is too fond of the team to leave. He has contributed so much to the team as a solider. He works very hard and is really good at what he does. We have been through so many triumphs and failures together. He has alot of great ideas and knows how to handle himself and a gun. He is very well experienced and is a great person to have on my team. When I retire I know Mack will take great care of the team and they will be okay.

However, I dont see myself retiring any time soon. I can not think of any thing else I would rather do than to make a difference in the world by fighting crime and terroists out there on the field with my team and family.


End file.
